Vale Foster Son
An unnamed boy was the foster son of John and Patricia Vale, and brother of Vicki Vale. After his parents were murdered by his foster sister, he hid until being discovered by Batman. He later saved the vigilante's life and was taken away by the GCPD. Biography Early Life Not much is known about the boy's past, including his name, who his parents were and the reason why he was surrendered to Child Support Services. The only information that is known is that he was eight years old by the time of the Vale's murder and had been living with them for some time. It can be assumed that he was, like the other children they adopted, abused by them, ranging from beatings with a belt to being kept in a makeshift torture chamber for days. He seemed to have a good relationship with his adopted sister, as a photo of them can be seen in her lair under Arkham Asylum. Guardian of Gotham When Vicki returned home, the boy was under the stairs, having either hid there or been forced underneath by the Vales. Whilst there, he heard his foster mother argue with Vicki about using her father's warehouse to stockpile the Arkham Drug. Whilst there, he heard their brutal murders at Vicki's hands, though stayed hidden throughout it. After Vicki left, he stayed hidden for approximately another ten hours. When Batman came to investigate the residence, having been told to talk to the Vales by an Arkham inmate, the boy stayed hidden throughout the investigation. However, he accidently made a noise, either having returned to his hiding spot or do so accidently. Batman found him, using his thermal vision, and tried to talk to him. Regardless of whether Batman is calm and considerate or blunt and intimidating, the boy told him about what he had heard and begged him not to punish him. Instead, the vigilante thanked him for the information and helped him out of the room. When attacked by a drone operated by the Penguin, Batman protected the boy from gunfire and drew its attention away from him. However, when Batman was left susceptible from attack, due to one of his gadgets malfunctioning, he attacked it with a baseball bat, allowing Batman to finish it off with another gadget. As the boy looked through his house, he saw the Vale's mutilated corpses. Batman can reassure or support him, or remain silent. Regardless, he promised the boy to find Vicki and bring her to justice. Batman also commented how grateful he was and how he would be in the boy's debt. As the GCPD arrived, led by Lt. Gordon, Batman handed the boy over to them, asking that they took care of him. As he is taken away by Sgt Montoya, the boy will either praise Batman for saving him or ask to be taken away, depending on how Batman treated him. He was later handed over to Child Services and looked at by a doctor, to check that he was not badly injured and make sure he could recover from the trauma. However, his known future was left uncertain by officials and the press. Trivia * Some fans have speculated that his boy may become one of the Robins in the future, with some even claiming that he's actually Telltale's version of Dick Grayson. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gotham Residents